Usually the heavy steel cutting edge (blade) is expendable and is removably, e.g., with bolts, to the bottom of the plow moldboard. It scrapes along the pavement and can wear out in 8 to 10 hours. The wear often is uneven, and blades (cutting edges) sometimes break during plowing. Plows also often encounter substantial curb wear which can require major rebuilding. All this maintenance is costly.
The present invention can increase blade (cutting edge) life by 3 to 5 times, reduce blade breakage, protect blade ends from curb wear, and protect the moldboard.